Supernatural Entities
Nemeton Fuil= | |Sigil = MariaSigil2.png|CharacterName = Nemeton Fuil|Lordship = The Blood Oak|Lineage = |Alignment = |Theme = |DemonType = |Binding = Granted its Blessings to Maria|HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = The sixth fragment of Eden -Nemeton Fuil. Ancient of deep woods and dark hearts. Thirsty and sacred, and ever waiting in sleep for the rites it is owed. It is nested by no natural bird, accompanied by no earthly beast, and its branches sway even when there is no breeze to stir them. Its roots cut deep, beyond the soil and earth and into the darkest darkness, and its canopy claws upwards, into sky and clouds to strangle the heavens in their twisted grasp. Black of trunk, with bark stained in the blood of sacrifice. When angered the earth itself groans against its rage, and the woods become malicious and capricious. Woe unto those that wake the ancient from its rest.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Almighty|Power Effect 1 = Nemeton Fuil governs the darker side of nature's spiritual forces. It is capable of bringing great strife and conflict, supernatural and otherwise, with sweeping consequences, by absorbing , a meta-physical and spiritual lifeforce found in the of all living creatures.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology|Power Effect 2 = The Nemeton exists as a meta-physical manifestation of bloodshed and violence. Without a constant supply of human sacrifices, the Nemeton Fuil remains dormant. 12 human sacrifices are required to rouse it from it's slumber, which must be performed by its blessed druid, to fully waken it from its slumber. Even while dormant however, the Nemeton's presence causes reality itself to unwind, allowing numerous worlds to exist in a single time and place.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 =Signature Power: |Power Effect 3 = Once awakened, the Nemeton Fuil is capable of instantly killing whoever it chooses in a 30 mile radius by causing them to suffer a massive heart attack. |PowerType 3 = Almighty }} |Notes Content = *The Nemeton are sacred places or things that were revered by ancient cultures. Each is sentient and self-aware, but in modern day their lack of following has caused them to become dormant. Sacrifice, or death, in proximity to a Nemeton grants it power, however a succession of sacrificial human deaths must be carried out by a powerful Witch to fully awaken a Nemeton. **Not all Nemeton are "evil". Most are benign, and some are even benevolent. However all of them feed upon the death of mortals. In ancient times much of this was accomplished when the elderly would go to the Nemeton to die and pass into the next life, or through martyrs that would sacrifice themselves to keep the power of the Nemeton alive for their people. **Regardless of alignment, the Nemeton are beings of natural, constants of the Earth, and as such they are unaffected by and the **The Nemeton Fuil however is a malicious deity, embodying nature's callous disregard for human life. It has always red upon the sacrifices of men, women, and children. Because if this it is considered to be not unlike a and is widely considered as such by many ancient texts, though it is technically a powerful nature-spirit with no association to Hell and its denizens. *Even while dormant, a Nemeton is capable of communicating with a spiritually powerful individual, which is how Maria found the Nemeton Fuil and became a druid under its power. *Nemeton are not "physical" objects in the normal sense, they exist as living beings, places, and things all at once. Though they appear as a mundane thing or a place to a mortal, they are supernatural constants of nature and the world itself that have possibly existed since the days God made Earth. Many even hypothesize them to be surviving pieces of Eden. Because of their nature as primordial forces the Nemeton's existence spans beyond typical space and time, and by extension they tend to warp the fabric of reality merely by being present, flattening several worlds into a single plane. **The Nemeton Fuil is the cause of Pineview being so chaotic, having "flattened" Earth, pieces of Hell, and even the non-existent reality of dreams into a single stretch of time and space. This allows beings such as the and even to temporarily bleed into our world. **Because they effectively exist in all planes of all realities and beyond, any Nemeton can exist anywhere at any time and any place, which is how the Nemeton Fuil came to be in Pineview.}}}} |-|Tyr = | |Lineage = |Alignment = |Binding = |GoetiaEntry = Legendary one-handed warrior that fought against all injustice in a time since long forgotten. Famous in fables and myth alike for his wisdom, strength, and courage. Myth has it that he was first of the ancient warriors to stand against the Nemeton and its dark apostles, sacrificing his own life to bind the Bloody Oak into its first slumber, allowing peace and prosperity for aeons to come. It was said that upon his death this selfless act raised him to the status of demi-god, and that he would be forever watchful, coming to the aid of any brave warrior of strength to take up arms against the Druids of the Bloody Oak, from now unto eternity.}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = + |Power Effect 1 = Any warrior of strength and bravery that steps upon the ancient granite altar set against the roots of the Nemeton will become an Avatar of Tyr. All wounds will be immediately healed, stamina will be raised well above normal human levels, and they will be granted .|Power Color 2 = darkorange|Extra Name 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Confers upon the Avatar of Tyr his divine right-arm. Clad in holy silver, the right arm is completely indestructible save against other Almighty-type powers. The arm is also infinitely strong, being able to exert any amount of force with enough effort. All attacks made with deal exceptional damage to supernatural entities, even those that are otherwise unkillable or indestructible through traditional means, and has an even greater power when used against -aligned creatures.|PowerType 2 = Almighty}} }} |-| Nadrageel = | |Sigil = SerpSigil.png|CharacterName = Nadrageel|Lordship = Mother of Monsters|Lineage = |Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = |HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = The creature fierce, flesh eater of the Islands of Éire, who is like neither mortal man nor God above. Irresistible and fair, yet insatiable and monstrous. She appears as both maiden and viper all at once, and her gaze is as venom, and her mind of purpose. Vengeful and mythical, once has she stood amidst gods and demons, and amidst her have they fallen. From her womb springs forth slithering spawn, and they are sent out into the world to bring it to its knees using scale, claw, and guile. As fair a maiden there has ever been, who dies not nor grows old in her countless days, has endured eternal, her dynasty unending.|Theme = [https://youtu.be/V8nv8KXR4VE Tarja Turunen - Poison]}} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = Nadrageel can consume creatures of any kinds by swallowing them whole. She can immediately digest them to quickly heal any physical damage she's sustain. Depending on what she consumes, additional effects may be conferred to her.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology|Power Effect 2 = Nadrageel's blood and other fluids are extremely corrosive and poisonous to organic tissues, similar to a hyper-acid. While within their true form and wearing their true skin, her progeny are immune to these effects.|Power Color 2 = |Extra Name 3 = Signiture Power: |Power Effect 3 = Nadrageel secretes a unique supernatural venom from her fangs. If this venom enters the body of anything, mortal, demon, monster, or deity, they are turned to stone, with the only cure being an alchemical anti-venom borne from the same source. Her progeny are immune to these effects. |PowerType 3 = Chemical}} |Notes Content = *Nadrageel was once a beautiful young priestess, a virtuous caretaker to a forgotten deity known only as "The Goddess". After she was raped by a marauding pillager, her goddess cursed her, and she became a monstrous serpent. *After becoming cursed she enacted terrible revenge against the goddess she once served, and slew her. The goddess's name was then stricken from every known text and has been forgotten by all but Mother of Monsters herself. *She lived in Ireland, lording over a sect of druids there for hundreds of years, before being driven from the island approximately 1500 years ago, by a group of holy men led by the Bishop Saint Patrick of Ireland. *She is currently the oldest earthly being in the story, at over 2,800 years old. **Despite her age, she lays beneath the earth, dormant, and has slept away entire centuries. *She has slain incredibly powerful demons and creatures that were worshiped as gods.}}}} |-| The Goddess † = | |Sigil = GoddessSigil.png |Theme = |CharacterName = The Unnamed Goddess|Lordship = |Lineage = |Alignment = |DemonType = |Binding = |HarmNumber = |GoetiaEntry = Once revered in ancient times, her name was struck and clawed from the history of man and demon alike, after attracting the great ire of a beautiful and terrible serpent. Long has she lain dead, and longer will she remain forgotten.}} |Notes Content = *The only individual that knows her name is Nadrageel, the Mother of Monsters, who is also the one that killed her. **It's also possible that Nadrageel has forgotten, as the goddess was killed nearly three-thousand years ago.}}}} |-| Keeper = | |Sigil = KeeperSigil.png |Theme = |CharacterName = The Keeper|Lordship = |Lineage = |Alignment = |Binding = A Member of the Keepers|GoetiaEntry = Being a strange and affable young fellow, once a young man from a by-gone age that along with his associates became one of several known as Keepers, to which they move from one eldritch location to another in order to barter their wears. This particular member of the Keepers is the proprietor of a shop, from which he peddles objects of exotic and advantageous ability for a price of that will forever remain enigma to men of mortal mind.}} |Notes Content = *He appeared first in Take What You Desire. *He appears very young, likely in his mid-teens, and is very bony, with sharp features, pale grey skin, black rings around his eyes, and strangely long fingers. He usually dresses in simple vest and pinstripe pants. Appearing like something out of a Tim Burton movie. *Unlike Cinnamon he trades in all manner of objects, though his objects currently cost *How he's acquired his wears is unknown. Most of them seem to be stolen Devil Room Items or objects from previous major events in the Twin's lives.}}}} |-| The Thunderbird = | |Sigil = ThunderbirdSigil.png |CharacterName = Thunderbird |Theme = |Lordship = |Lineage = |Alignment = |Binding = |GoetiaEntry = Sacred and eternal spirit of the storm and sky. It is said to descend from the heavens, flapping its great wings and issuing thunderclouds across the skies to rain bolts of divine lightning upon the evil of the world. Said to embody sacred divine power itself, the Thunderbird protects mankind from the insidious creatures of the dark underworld, and fights against the dark masters of Xiabalba, the black panther of the ocean, Mishibi, and the great serpent of the earth, Uktena, and the minions they set forth upon man.}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Almighty |Power Effect 1 = The Thunderbird is a holy spirit of storms and primal power, and manifests as an enormous black and blue hawk, far larger and stronger than any earthly species. Being a sacred powerful spirit, it is immune to all earthly powers, and most supernatural ones as well. |Extra Name 2 = |Power Effect 2 = The Thunderbird's mere presence causes powerful thunderstorms, which can span anywhere from a localized area, to hundreds of miles. These storms let loose , which evil itself. It can confer its great power unto others, such as . |PowerType 2 = Almighty}} |Notes Content = *The Thunderbird appeared to Ahiga at the climax of to help him defeat the skinwalker Kahanu. **Manny prayed to the Thunderbird for help, which appeared to Ahiga and granted him his power, it's been implied that Lucifer may have had a hand in "carrying" these prayers to the Thunderbird. *The size of the Thunderbird when it initially appeared was immense, having the wingspan of nearly fifty feet. Its appearance with similar to that of a large black and blue eagle, with glowing blue eyes. *It is likely that the Thunderbird is an agent of God, similar to an Angel, as its powers effectively evil.}}}} |-|Hat Man † = | |Sigil = ShadowHatSigil.png |CharacterName = The Hat Man |Theme = [https://youtu.be/COyIds84pAA Scarlett/Disher/Lenover - He Will Kill Again] |Lordship = |Lineage = |Alignment = |Binding = |GoetiaEntry = He is the king of every castle. He is the night of every sky. He is the elation of every agony. He is the withering of every mercy. Who is he but the one that tolls the bell? Who is he but the end of every aeon? Who is he but both the sun and the darkness that devours it? -The Aphelion's Prayer }} |Notes Content = *...}}}} Category:Compendium Category:Characters Category:Creatures